deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Terror is Reality
Terror is Reality is an entertainment show that involves contestants battling it out in a race to kill more zombies than their opponents, with large cash prizes for the winner. Chuck Greene reluctantly takes part in the show in order to earn money to buy Zombrex for his infected daughter. It is hosted by the flamboyant Tyrone King, who is ably assisted by his two glamorous co-hosts, Amber and Crystal while Don Andrews and Paul Lazenby serve as the commentators. Like a modern day gladiatorial contest, those lucky enough to get a grandstand seat urge the contestants to spill more zombie blood, with over the top takedowns greeted by rapturous applause and the promise of slow motion replays on the arena’s jumbotron. The show is highly controversial and numerous groups are contesting it, feeling it is unfair to treat the unfortunate infectees as a means of sick entertainment. Stacey Forsythe is a member of one of these groups. Due to the number of zombies killed per show, and the limited amount of them gathered from the outbreaks, there has only been five or six shows in three years, and its rarity makes it a much anticipated show by the rest of the US, after news of an outbreak. Dead Rising 2 allows players to experience the carnage of Terror is Reality with a series of multiplayer challenges for up to four players via online play. Whether you're jumping into giant hamster balls and mowing down the undead; seeing who can place the most drill buckets on zombies’ heads, or taking to the arena on a motorbike with chainsaws for handlebars, the challenges will feature exactly the kind of over-the-top action and humor that Dead Rising is known for. Adding to the competitive nature of these events is the ability to prevent your opponents from scoring, ensuring fierce rivalries as competitors fight dirty to claim victory. Events *Ball Buster *Bounty Hunter *Headache *Master Shafter *Pounds of Flesh *Ramsterball *Slicecycles *Stand Up Zomedy *Zomboni Known Contestants TiR XVII: Payback *'Contestants:' Leon Bell, Chuck Greene, Anim White, Kristopher Bookmiller. *'The Hype:' This year's contestants are all survivors of zombie outbreaks, including Las Vegas and Willamette. *'Winner:' It's possible for any to win, though only Chuck has a cutscene for winning. An instrumental version of TK's “Pernicious Prince” played at the event's introduction. The slicecycle event is usually at the end of the show, but in XVII, TIR presented slicycles at the beginning of the event.Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). TiR XVI: Dead, White and Blue * Contestants: Pedro Weeks, Terry D. Good, Klaus Albrecht, Adam Schrodinger *'The Hype:' Politicians swap the campaign trail for one of terror *'Winner: '''Pedro Weeks TiR XV: Summertime Suffering *'Contestants:' Vic Johnson, Blaise Davide, Everett Mire, Scott Caverly *The Hype: 'Thanks to Volleybomb and Spit Take, life's a beach for the undead *'Winner: 'Everett Mire TiR XIV: Man's Worst Friend * '''Contestants: '''Gregory Bordon, Rick Scott, Roland Andrews, Eduardo Esteban *'The Hype: Contestants go wild with zombie birds and animals *'Winner:' Eduardo Esteban TiR XIII: Street Fighter *'Contestants:' Elizabeth Horikawa, Fred Santos, Sankhit Sahleel, Mark Naron *'The Hype:' TiR takes to the streets of Fortune City for some urban uproar *'Winner:' Elizabeth Horikawa Unknown event *Travis Conyers *Patricia Kucharska *Killer Kyle *Bobby Newland *Roland Nichol *Hogan Payne Trivia *While playing TIR online, the two announcers always begin with Paul saying a line that informs the audience and Don (an ex-TIR participator) responding by either insulting Paul's wife, Paul himself, etc. Paul never responds after Don, as they are only recorded to say one line a piece so there is no comeback. *The characters of Don and Paul are similar to other announcers in video game and television media. Don is similar to Mad Dog "Strangler" McGraw in Fable II as both are past competitors in the event their commenting on as well as the comical half of the show, constantly insulting their fellow partner. Paul is similar to Allen Murray in the same right that they speak more about the show rather than their rough partner. A similar display can be seen on WWE SmackDown on Friday nights where an ex-wrestler (who occassionally jumps in the ring) acts as the comical relief next to his co-commentator. *While playing TIR online Don, one of the announcers, will say "Hey, Paul isn't that your old neighbor Bill?" which maybe a reference to one Left 4 Dead's main characters; Bill Overbeck. *During events Don will also talk about participating in the show, referencing that he has participated in this show at some point in the past. *Coupled with that Don makes statements about "back in his day" during certain events, one of them being Bounty Hunter, making the show seem even older than it is, even though it is only four years old by the time of Dead Rising 2. *While playing TIR, you may hear Don, one of the Announcers, say, "You know, Paul, I once heard that zombies sparkle in the sunlight!", which is a reference to Twilight, a book series. Paul will promptly reply, "Now that is the most stupidest retarded thing I have ever heard! *TiR XIII: Street Frighter may be a reference to Street Fighter, a game series also made by CAPCOM. Gallery File:dead rising_contestant1.png File:dead rising_contestant2.png File:dead rising srv contestant3.png File:dead rising srv contestant4.png File:Zombieslaughter.jpg|"Grab the moose by the horns" deadrising2-TIR-Twins.jpg|The Twins and Tyrone King hosting Terror is Reality. File:Dead rising 2 terror is reality deadrising-2 com 5.jpg File:TIR-HamsterBall.jpg|The Ramsterball challenge File:TIR-MooseHead.jpg|The Pounds of Flesh challenge File:TIR-Slicecycles.jpg|The Slicecycles challenge File:TIR-Sniper.jpg|The Bounty Hunter challenge File:TIR-StandUpZomedy.jpg|The Stand Up Zomedy challenge File:TIR motorcycle.jpg|A contestant on his slicecycle File:TiR-Contestants.jpg|TiR Contestants File:Master Shafter 3.png|A contestant impaling a zombie in "Master shafter" File:TIR2.jpg|The stage of Tyrone King File:TIR3.jpg|A row of Slicecycles File:TIR4.jpg|The big countdown monitor of TIR File:C562278d1d476c8b946b0c88b67fe326.jpeg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Organizations